


hot enough

by stilinscry



Series: hq!! rarepair hell [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>konoha walks in on komi for what must be the thousandth time</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot enough

Konoha shivers as he walks up the path to Komi’s house. It’s barely winter and the weather has already dropped horrifically, pushing Konoha’s mother into worry overdrive mode. When he’d told her that he was popping out earlier she’d thrust the woolliest scarf he’s ever seen and three pairs of gloves upon him and hadn’t let him leave until he’d put them on. At the time he was annoyed but now, only 20 minutes later, he’s more than grateful for his mother’s overbearing need to wrap him up.

He lets himself straight in to Komi’s house, knowing that his parents are away at work and the door will be unlocked in anticipation of his visit. He kicks his shoes off, nudging them to the side of the entrance way and hangs up about 3 layers of clothing before bowing slightly and muttering ‘pardon the intrusion’ under his breath. Komi would actually lose his shit if he saw him being so formal but Konoha’s mother taught him manners.

The inside of Komi’s house is much warmer than outside, unsurprisingly, and Konoha lets the warmth seep into his body as he slowly makes his way up the stairs. It’s relatively quiet as he finally reaches the first floor and Konoha sighs deeply at the realization that Komi is probably still asleep. He keeps going however, uncaring of whether or not his friend is conscious. It’s nearly 3pm; if he’s not awake right now, Konoha is gonna make sure that he is pretty damn soon.

Just as he’s pushing the door open however, a noise echoes from Komi’s room that Konoha can only describe as a whine. Another one quickly follows and it doesn’t take much for Konoha to figure out what’s happening. He really couldn’t give less of a shit though and he pushes Komi’s bedroom door open, standing in the doorway with his hand on his hip.

Komi’s head slowly rises and a shitty little smirk spreads across his face when he makes eye contact with Konoha. He makes no move to stop jacking himself off as Konoha walks further into the bedroom. If anything he exaggerates his moans as Konoha perches himself on the edge of the bed, panting heavily as he speeds up his hand.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Komi moans, his voice breathy as his free hand reaches up to pinch at one of his nipples. Konoha ignores him, rolling his arms as he stretches out his arm, and gently runs his fingers along the inside of Komi’s thigh, revelling in the shiver that runs through the boy.

“Maybe another time,” he replies, shifting himself on the bed so that it’s easier to rub his hands along Komi’s legs. “I’d rather just watch right now.”

Komi shrugs his shoulders and puts all of his attention back onto his dick. He swipes his thumb across the head, gathering all his pre-come and using it to slick up his hand and make the strokes of his hand smoother. It feels good but it gets even better when Konoha tugs away Komi’s hand and replaces it with his own, letting Komi fuck up into his grip.

It doesn’t take long for Komi’s orgasm to wash over him and he comes in streaks over Konoha’s hand and his own stomach, panting as he falls back against his bed, boneless. Konoha grabs a tissue from the bedside table and quickly cleans off his hand, throwing the soiled tissue in the vague direction of the bin underneath Komi’s desk.

The sound of Komi’s panting echoes around his small bedroom and Konoha pulls out his phone, scrolling through his twitter feed as Komi finally rises from his bed and moves to pull on some clothes. “You know we really need to stop meeting like this,” Komi says, his words slightly muffled as he pulls a tshirt over his head.

“Well maybe if you hadn’t started jacking off despite knowing I was coming over, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

Komi pouts at that. “What am I supposed to do when I wake up with a boner though?” Konoha rolls his eyes again and falls back onto Komi’s bed, dropping his phone as he stares up at the ceiling. It’s peaceful for what must be only two minutes before Komi’s face pops into Konoha’s range of vision and there’s a body climbing on top of his own.

“Get off me, you fuck,” Konoha says, laughing as he pushes Komi off of him and the boy falls onto the floor with a loud thud. He keeps laughing even as Komi kicks at his shins from where he’s still lying on the floor.

‘We really are relationship goals’ Konoha can’t help but think.

**Author's Note:**

> why does this ship have so few fics wtaf ???


End file.
